


Daddy

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loses his memory and Crowley helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



“Sam!!” Dean shouted but it was too late. He was hit over the head by the vampire and was bleeding. It should never be like this. 

Sam was rolled into the ER as doctors scrambled around him. Sam was hooked up to all kinds of machines that kept him alive. The sounds were like a drill into Dean’s head. Everyday for months he stayed by his brothers side as the coma enveloped him. Finally on the fourth month when others had given up he awoke all that Sam said was “Daddy.” 

It was like that for weeks asking for “Daddy.” The doctors were at a loss and said that Sam was the mental age of a five year old. He took Sam home as they could no longer afford the medical bills. All the hunters pitched in but it was never enough and all the Sam asked for was “Daddy.”

Another month went by and he started to say more words but would be upset about “Daddy.” Dean would lose his temper and yell and Sam would cry. “Where’s..Daddy?” Dean would show him pictures of their father but he would scream “Not Daddy!!” After throwing everything in the bunker he found Sam’s journal and it was on that day he found out who “Daddy” was.

He set up the summoning spell like always and Crowley felt the familiar pull.

“What is it squirrel?” Crowley asked “Having fun with your limp moose?”

“I need you help.” Dean couldn't met Crowley’s eyes. “You're the only one that Sam remembers.” 

“What on Earth do you mean?” Dean handed him the journal. In it it said I love him like no other everyday my heart hurts. I need him so bad. I want him to fuck me and take me as I call him Daddy. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Wish it were, but no. I need you to take care of him he only remembers you. Please I need him to come back to me.”

“You want me to take care of him?” Crowley laughed. “Are you out of your mind! He’s a Winchester! No! He’s tried to kill me on more than one occasion.”

“Let me get him. Please. And read the journal.”

Sam burst through the door towards Crowley giving him the biggest hug and smile. “Daddy!!”

“Get off me you big moose! This is what he remembers” Crowley tries to keep him at arms length but fails.

“Please” Dean implores.

“I want to go with Daddy!” Sam says with the enthusiasm of a two year old “Daddy..Daddy” he grabs at Crowley.

“Fine” is all that Crowley says as they disappear.

 

Crowley took care of Sam as best he could. He cared for him, made sure he slept,ate and got a lot better at speaking, though he did have a stutter. His mental capacity took longer.

“Thanks..Daddy” he would say never calling him Crowley and he accepted it.

“Sure, Sam” he would answer.

Dean had given Crowley the journal and he learned how much Sam respected and loved him. I wish he could see me..I wish he would touch me..the day I called him a monster and he was going to snap me into nothingness I almost said I loved him..Crowley wept.

“What’s..wrong..Daddy?”

“Go to sleep Sam.”

Months went buy and Crowley stood by Sam’s side. The demons tormented Sam and Crowley took care of it. He could not be there all the time and one night he heard cheering and went to check it out. A crowd of demons had gathered around Sam as he torment a new human soul. Sam was cutting the man and was egged on by the crowd.

Crowley burst in “What’s going on in here!!” The demons bowed.

“I..did..good..Daddy?” Sam was proud and maybe Crowley would love him now.

“Out!” Crowley bellowed and Sam lowered his head. The demons left. Sam started to cry.

“Sam what did you do?”

“You..Daddy..like..you..I..did..good?”

“No Sam.”

“Please..Daddy..like..you. Want..to..be..like...you. Want..your..eyes.” Sam approached Crowley and gently touched his eyes were they turned red when he's got angry.

“No Sam not like me.”

“Why?”

“Because you are better. You have a kind heart.” Crowley kissed him on the cheek. “come to bed Sam.”

“No!! Want..to..be..you!” Sam backed away.

“Come to bed”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sam held onto Crowley tight that night and every night after.

Sam had been gathering information like a sponge but knew nothing of his former life. He would talk to demons who would cry about their damned souls. On night on the computer he found a webpage with men having sex and he felt his cock get hard. It hasn't done that since he awoke. He went to find Crowley to ask him and he saw two demons having sex and looked at them confused and aroused. Crowley came up to Sam and saw what was happening.

Sam kissed Crowley and rutted against him.

“Sam come to bed.” 

Sam followed and when they were in the room he kissed Crowley again. Crowley pushed him off. “ Want..you..Daddy.”

“Go to bed Sam.”

“Please..hard..for..you..saw..on..computer.”

“No Sam”

“You..don't want..me..because..I'm..retarded”

“No Sam.”

“Than why? I..love..you!” He pulled from the movies they watched “I may..not..be a..smart..man..but..I ..know what love is.” Sam went to the bed and started to touch himself. He had forgotten how and got frustrated.

“Lay down Sam” Sam did as he was told. Crowley stroked him as Sam moaned into his mouth. Sam came hard with his Daddy's name on his lips.

“I love you.. Daddy”

“I love you, Sam.” 

Months went on and they explore each other. Crowley taught Sam how to touch him and himself and they couldn't get enough. One night Sam wanted to make love to his Daddy and he had set the room up. Sam stuttered was almost gone and was getting better by leaps and bounds. But did not remember Crowley or his brother.

Sam approached him and kiss him deep. “Make love to me..Daddy.”

“Yes, Sam.”

They moved to the bed and undressed each other Cowley stroked him and Sam moaned.

“Want you in..me. Make love to me..Daddy.”

“Yes, Sam” Crowley moved on top of Sam and took his cock and lined up with him. Crowley gasped as he entered Sam and started to make love to his Sam.

Crowley was close and he stroked Sam as he moved faster. They started to come together and Sam moaned “ I love you Crowley!!”

Crowley stopped and looked at him in shock.

“I remember”

Crowley laid next to him “Go home to your brother.”

The next day Crowley took Sam to Dean who was with Castiel. Sam was happy to see the guys and Crowley started to leave.

“Crowley, please don't go. I know what you did for me and I love you so much. Please I need you, stay.”

“Yes, Sam.”


End file.
